You Was Ugly Anyways, Bitch
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Sassy!Kendall. Yet another one shot inspired by Tumblr. :3


**You Was Ugly Anyways, Bitch**

Even though Kendall was in a really super pissy mood, he still found the heart to walk up to Brunette Jennifer who was sitting by herself on one of the couches in the hotel's lobby crying.

Even though he was in no mood to cheer a bitch up when he himself was pissed off and just wanted to mope around, Kendall still sat down beside the girl and offered a small, comforting (and slightly forced) smile.

Even though he wanted to scowl and knock over that lamp sitting on the table beside the edge of the couch or wanted to scream on the top of his lungs or even better; to go find the source of his bad mood, James Diamond and fucking murder him on the spot.

But he didn't because he still had a heart and was going to cheer up Brunette Jennifer the best that he could.

"Hey, what's wrong sweetie?" Kendall cooed as he pushed some hair away from the girl's slightly puffy face.

She looked up at him, making him wince because damn, the girl needed to redo her makeup _now_, and sniffled with a shrug. "W-well, I'm j-just not pretty, Kendall." she cried.

Kendall's eye twitched.

Was this bitch fucking with him? Like, was she seriously making a fool and a mess out of herself in public because she thinks she's not pretty?

Hell no. She can't possibly be crying like a baby because of that when HE should be crying after James rudely insulted his dancing at the studio today. Like, it's not his fault that his hips don't lie like Shakira's. Who's the fuck can? Mr. X and James apparently. Even Carlos and Logan got into their dance warm up piece that was danced along Shakira's song. How the fuck did Mr. X expect his little, adorable, cute, sassy, sexy and plumpilicious ass to move his hips like fucking Shakira?

Bitches are trippin'.

Anyways, James had the fucking audacity to LAUGH in his face as he very seriously attempted to wiggle his hips sexily with the beat of the song. That pissed the blonde off and he'd stormed out the room and building, huffing all the way back to the Palm Woods.

Any who...

_Alright Kendall. Be nice, tell the dramatic bitch what she wants to hear and then go to your room and take big ass scissors, find the stupid Pretty Boy's v-neck shirt and cut it until it's a fucking rag hanging off his amazing, sexy, luring, mouth watering, absolutely hard and toned, magnificent body... __**no no no bad thoughts- BAD THOUGHTS!**_

Kendall shook his head before plastering on a bright fake smile and beamed at Brunette Jennifer. "You're so pretty, honey." he said as nicely as he could. Which was pretty nice considering the foul mood he was in.

The girl smiled sadly before shaking her head and looked down at her lap. "No I'm not, I'm ugly."

_Why can't bitches ever take a damn compliment? Whatever, I'm done with this shit!_

Huffing up dramatically, Kendall glared down at Brunette Jennifer. "Well, fuck it, you was ugly anyways, bitch, damn!" turning on his heel with a field of sassy aura, the blonde stomped away towards the elevator, leaving a very shocked Jennifer behind.

"Swear these bitches can't eva take any compliments nowadays. If you waiting for me to pour my heart out to you telling you how fucking great you are or how fucking beautiful you are, you got another thought coming! 'Cause ain't nobody got time for that shit! _**I **_ain't got no time for that shit!"

Kendall jammed the Up button with a finger and waited impatiently for the metal doors to open.

"Kendall!"

Said boy whirled around annoyed as he glared at James who was jogging towards him. "What?" he grouched when the brunette male caught up to him.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for making fun of your hips... that don't lie." James couldn't help but snicker at that last part. Kendall was not amused. He whipped his leg up, aiming perfectly where the sun didn't shine for James and grinned when his friend fell down like a sack of bricks.

"Kendall!" Camille happened to be walking by with Penny at that moment and rushed over.

Penny had her hands pressed against her open mouth. "Is he okay?" she asked and James wanted to yell at her because NO he was NOT fucking OKAY. But he couldn't even breathe properly as he painfully rolled on the floor holding his sensitive part.

Kendall answered her though, with a smirk and wave of his hand. "It's just a boo boo to a boo boo girl, he'll be fine." it was then that the elevator doors opened and the blonde hopped in it, his spirits suddenly lifted. He pressed his floor's button with a grin and waved at the girls as the doors slid shut towards each other. "Bye bitches!"

Okay, maybe he didn't have a heart. Oh well.


End file.
